spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Tramway Season 9 (1977 - 1978)
Characters and the Gang * Big Bird - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) Episodes Episodes 1056 - 1185 (130 episodes) NOTE: No.1086 is skipped due to the episode's plot relating to firefighters and costumes. Jasmine uses the casual and cowboy outfits in No.1079. Casual outfits are also used in Nos.1090, 1091, 1092, 1093, 1094 and 1095. No.1107 is skipped because of its president references. * Episode 1056 -- 9th season premiere, Abu's marching band; Disgust's cooking show; The Cat in the Hat drives * Episode 1057 -- Princess Jasmine and Ellie wash the dishes for Miss Bianca. * Episode 1058 -- Draco Malfoy wants to stay young * Episode 1059 -- Severus Snape distracts Orange Inkling Girl by exercising. * Episode 1060 -- Disgust tells a story about pieces of trash. * Episode 1061 -- Orange Inkling Girl and the kids help Disgust complete his poems about noise. * Episode 1062 -- Princess Jasmine gives Draco Malfoy a present * Episode 1063 -- Children help Princess Jasmine feed his bird friends * Episode 1064 -- Signing with Lori Loud and Timi * Episode 1065 -- Disgust wants to take a picture of Orange Inkling Girl * Episode 1066 -- Disgust has a sale * Episode 1067 -- Severus Snape is left in charge of The Draco Malfoy Market * Episode 1068 -- Abu babysits nephew Brad * Episode 1069 -- Miss Bianca's grandmother helps Disgust write a love poem. * Episode 1070 -- Disgust falls in love with Hermine. * Episode 1071 -- Princess Jasmine and Nick Wilde design a birdhouse * Episode 1072 -- Lori Loud uses a machine to call her father on the phone. * Episode 1073 -- Professor Genius is visited by his sister Herriet. * Episode 1074 -- Severus Snape counts containers of milk. * Episode 1075 -- Draco Malfoy is going to a discotheque. * Episode 1076 -- Crescentmoon Winterchild invites her friends to visit her in Hawaii * Episode 1077 -- Ellie is homesick for Hawaii * Episode 1078 -- Draco Malfoy invents "hooperburgers" * Episode 1079 -- The Big Trip * Episode 1080 -- Bonbon the Clown learns to express emotions through sign language * Episode 1081 -- Princess Camille and Little Nemo have an argument * Episode 1082 -- Princess Jasmine packs for his trip to Hawaii * Episode 1083 -- Little Nemo tries to start his car * Episode 1084 -- Disgust's total grouch exercises * Episode 1085 * Episode 1087 -- The bookmobile stops at Belmont Road * Episode 1088 * Episode 1089 -- It rains on Belmont Road on the day before leaving for Hawaii * Episode 1090 -- Hawaii Day 1 – Princess Jasmine and her friends take a trip to Hawaii * Episode 1091 -- Hawaii Day 2 – The gang arrives in Hawaii; Princess Jasmine hears the legend of the Snuffleupagus Mountain * Episode 1092 -- Hawaii Day 3 – Princess Jasmine and Ellie search for the Snuffleupagus Mountain * Episode 1093 -- Hawaii Day 4 – Princess Jasmine and Ellie continue searching for the Snuffleupagus Mountain * Episode 1094 -- Hawaii Day 5 – Princess Jasmine and Ellie find the Snuffleupagus Mountain at last * Episode 1095 -- Hawaii Day 6 – Last day in Hawaii * Episode 1096 -- Returning from Hawaii * Episode 1097 -- Disgust launches a rocket * Episode 1098 -- Draco Malfoy hires Mr. Ortiz, a Spanish-speaking helper * Episode 1099 * Episode 1100 -- Little Nemo and Princess Jasmine use a telescope * Episode 1101 -- Princess Jasmine makes wooden snowflakes (repeat) * Episode 1102 -- Princess Jasmine plans for snow (repeat) * Episode 1103 -- A Muppet is hired to shovel snow (repeat) * Episode 1104 -- Miss Bianca puts up a bulletin board (repeat) * Episode 1105 -- Princess Jasmine wants to stop noise pollution; Disgust's frammis (repeat) * Episode 1106 -- Headline Howie gets the scoop on Ellie (repeat) * Episode 1108 -- Disgust installs a swimming pool in his trash can (repeat) * Episode 1109 -- Draco Malfoy goes to the hospital for a checkup (repeat) * Episode 1110 -- Nick Wilde yells at Professor Genius (repeat) * Episode 1111 -- Severus Snape forgets a number (repeat) * Episode 1112 -- The Amazing Mumford makes Belmont Road disappear (repeat) * Episode 1113 -- Sam the Machine tries to prove he has feelings (repeat) * Episode 1114 -- Orange Inkling Girl helps Bernard reassemble a radio (repeat) * Episode 1115 -- Draco Malfoy goes back to school (repeat) * Episode 1116 * Episode 1117 -- Princess Jasmine goes to the library * Episode 1118 -- Princess Camille tells Disgust that he needs to eat * Episode 1119 -- Nick Wilde trades junk with Disgust * Episode 1120 -- Woodrow Woodpecker visits Princess Jasmine * Episode 1121 -- Ellie cleans her pajamas * Episode 1122 -- Nick Wilde teaches Professor Genius how to use different tools * Episode 1123 -- Draco Malfoy's new frying pan * Episode 1124 -- Cubby keeps making a mess * Episode 1125 -- Crescentmoon Winterchild and Disgust disagree about Cubby's behavior * Episode 1126 -- Miss Bianca delivers a sandwich to Orange Inkling Girl * Episode 1127 -- Cubby receives a teddy bear and a sweater * Episode 1128 * Episode 1129 -- Princess Camille babyproofs her apartment for Cubby * Episode 1130 -- Orange Inkling Girl dislikes Miss Bianca's new mustache * Episode 1131 * Episode 1132 -- Princess Jasmine learns about child care * Episode 1133 -- Bonbon the Clown's piano playing disturbs Draco Malfoy * Episode 1134 -- Bonbon the Clown and Nick Wilde prepare cereal * Episode 1135 -- Disgust buys every cleaning item in The Draco Malfoy Market * Episode 1136 -- Draco Malfoy babysits Cubby * Episode 1137 -- Disgust's important message * Episode 1138 -- Princess Jasmine tries to amuse Cubby * Episode 1139 -- Princess Jasmine rides the subway * Episode 1140 -- Children pretend to ride in different types of transportation * Episode 1141 -- Bernard outsmarts Orange Inkling Girl / Princess Jasmine can't sleep * Episode 1142 -- Professor Genius gives Cubby unusual toys * Episode 1143 -- Crescentmoon Winterchild and Cubby leave Belmont Road * Episode 1144 -- Miss Bianca and Disgust's ventriloquist dummies * Episode 1145 -- Mumford works at The Draco Malfoy Market * Episode 1146 * Episode 1147 -- Little Nemo tries to start his car * Episode 1148 -- James Earl Jones visits Belmont Road * Episode 1149 -- Disgust calls a veterinarian for his pet worm * Episode 1150 -- Orange Inkling Girl and Olivia repair a bike * Episode 1151 -- Disgust sells fresh fruit * Episode 1152 * Episode 1153 * Episode 1154 -- Up on the roof * Episode 1155 -- Mr. Ortiz stays with Draco Malfoy * Episode 1156 -- Princess Camille washes her car. * Episode 1157 -- Playing the Mirror Game * Episode 1158 * Episode 1159 -- Princess Jasmine tries to use a washing machine * Episode 1160 -- Nick Wilde and his friends leave for New Mexico. (repeat) * Episode 1161 -- Princess Jasmine arrives at the ranch in New Mexico and makes friends with the animals. (repeat) * Episode 1162 -- Disgust tries to get comfortable at the New Mexico ranch. (repeat) * Episode 1163 -- At the New Mexico ranch, Princess Jasmine misses Ellie. (repeat) * Episode 1164 -- Princess Jasmine, Orange Inkling Girl and Crescentmoon Winterchild visit the Taos Pueblo. (repeat) * Episode 1165 -- Princess Jasmine wants to help build the new house at the New Mexico ranch. (repeat) * Episode 1166 -- Princess Jasmine wants to know what he's best at (repeat) * Episode 1167 -- Princess Jasmine tries to run away * Episode 1168 -- Miss Bianca remembers a childhood dance * Episode 1169 * Episode 1170 * Episode 1171 * Episode 1172 * Episode 1173 * Episode 1174 * Episode 1175 * Episode 1176 * Episode 1177 -- Georgette meets the residents of Belmont Road * Episode 1178 -- Disgust watches Georgie * Episode 1179 * Episode 1180 * Episode 1181 -- Princess Jasmine identifies sounds with her eyes closed * Episode 1182 * Episode 1183 -- Disgust tries to replace his trash can lid * Episode 1184 -- Georgette counts; Princess Jasmine plays limbo * Episode 1185 -- Another visit from Miss Bianca's grandmother See also * Next season: Season 10 * ''Jasmine Tramway'' Category:Sesame Street Category:Seasons Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Jasmine Tramway Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS